Bonheur à plein temps
by Plum'oh
Summary: Parce que parfois, il est bon de prendre plaisir aux petites choses de la vie. / KinKage, recueil de drabbles.


**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** Kindaichi ne sait pas dire non.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi.

Hey hey heyyy

Ceci est probablement le premier texte d'une collection de drabbles fluff, parce que ce ship mérite son lot de fluff malgré le fait qu'il respire l'angst. Angst que je vais écrire sous peu, je pense, parce que j'aime l'angst. :')

Je ne sais pas encore si les textes auront un lien entre eux. Dans celui-ci, Kindaichi et Kageyama ont tous deux 22 ans et habitent ensemble.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Troisième habitant

— Non, articula Kindaichi avec le regard le plus sévère qu'il pouvait invoquer, c'est-à-dire pas très sévère.

— … J'ai encore rien dit ?

Kageyama fronçait les sourcils, clairement confus face à la fermeté que montrait son petit ami, alors qu'il n'était que neuf heures et demie du matin et qu'aucun des deux n'avait encore ingéré de caféine ou un chocolat bien chaud en ce jour d'hiver. Il restait sur le pas de la porte, son souffle sortant en de petits nuages à cause de la température assez basse de l'immeuble, et il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit d'entrer dans son appartement avant d'initier une conversation avec son partenaire, qui semblait avoir également oublié qu'ils pouvaient parler autour du petit-déjeuner. Ça n'affectait pas Kageyama pour un sou, donc ce n'était pas si grave.

— Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, grogna Kindaichi. Donc ma réponse est non.

— Même pas vrai, murmura Kageyama.

— Kageyama, chaque fois c'est la même histoire.

— Mais c'est pas le même sujet ?

Une vague d'irritation mêlée à de l'affection fleurit dans la tête de Kindaichi, car malgré tout le sérieux et l'autorité qu'il souhaitait afficher, il devait avouer que la vue de Kageyama, habillé de ses vêtements de sport (avec ces leggings de sport un peu trop parfaits), le visage légèrement rosi par le froid et l'effort, tenant dans ses bras un petit chaton blanc tacheté marron, s'avérait terriblement adorable. Kindaichi ne pouvait pas gérer les situations classées « mignonnes ». Elles ne survenaient pas très souvent dans sa vie, mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Kageyama elles semblaient s'être empilées les unes sur les autres, attendant le moment opportun pour le tourmenter à chaque coin de rue.

Et c'était probablement à un coin de rue que Kageyama avait trouvé ce chaton. Pourquoi l'existence se bornait-elle à être cruelle ?

— Si par sujet tu veux dire « pas le même animal », et bien oui, d'accord, mais ça finit toujours en catastrophe.

— Il m'a laissé le caresser, précisa Kageyama, comme si cela allait résoudre le problème.

— Comme tous les autres animaux que tu as ramenés, et qui se sont enfuis dans la nuit après avoir saccagé la maison.

— Urg.

Apparemment Kageyama ne trouvait pas de réponse appropriée à cette remarque véridique et porteuse d'accusations. Un chat s'amusait à déchirer les rideaux et à renverser tous les récipients qu'il trouvait, un chien mordillait les meubles et laissait de la bave où qu'il aille, et Kindaichi ne parlait même pas des oiseaux blessés qui déféquaient presque toutes les cinq minutes. Non, Kindaichi ne voyait absolument pas en quoi garder un animal de compagnie leur serait bénéfique, surtout que son petit ami était aussi inepte avec les animaux qu'avec les gens, et quiconque le connaissant pouvait en déduire que cela ne faisait pas forcément bon ménage.

Kindaichi soupira, puis fit un pas sur le côté. Kageyama arqua un sourcil, mais son visage trahissait l'espoir qui venait de naître en lui.

— C'est la dernière fois, okay ? grommela Kindaichi. Si le chat se met à faire n'importe quoi, tu vas arrêter de ramasser toutes les créatures qui te passent sous la main.

— C'est pas des « créatures » ! s'offusqua Kageyama.

Bien que la situation ne plaisait pas à Kindaichi, ce dernier laissa échapper un rire, amusé par la mine renfrognée que son petit ami avait immédiatement échangée contre son expression de pure excitation. Kageyama entra enfin dans son propre appartement, le chat miaulant et réclamant davantage de caresses, que le jeune homme ne se priva pas de procurer. Les yeux éclatant de bonheur et les lèvres courbées en un sourire radieux, il ne se départit même pas de l'animal pour se déchausser, chose qu'il parvint à faire avec de simples mouvements rotatifs de pied et de cheville qu'il avait maîtrisés au fil des années.

Et Kindaichi referma la porte, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure et grognant d'embarras parce que merde, il avait encore cédé. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas résister à l'idée de voir Kageyama aussi heureux grâce à un événement aussi banal que passer du temps avec un animal. Kageyama Tobio, il faudrait sérieusement arrêter d'être adorable.

Quatre ans auparavant, Kindaichi n'aurait jamais associé « Kageyama » et « adorable » dans la même phrase, et le voici. Fou amoureux d'un idiot obsédé par le volleyball. Bah. C'était pas plus mal.

A peine mit-il les pieds dans la cuisine pour finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner qu'il entendit un hurlement provenant du salon, et il se massa lentement les tempes. Était-ce possible de changer trois fois d'humeur en l'espace de dix minutes ?

— Kageyama sérieux, ça fait cinq minutes que t'as ton chat ! grinça Kindaichi.

— Il vient de déchirer le dernier numéro de _Volleyball Monthly_ ! s'écria Kageyama. Reviens par ici !

Apparemment le petit garnement avait réussi à esquiver les mains menaçantes de son nouveau maître, et vint se réfugier derrière les jambes de la deuxième personne habitant l'appartement avec un miaulement. Kindaichi baissa les yeux sur la forme collée à son tibia. Il les releva et fit face à un Kageyama mi-irrité, mi-boudeur.

— C'était ton choix, rappela Kindaichi.

Il s'accroupit et caressa la tête du chaton, qui émit des ronronnements de satisfaction.

— Il suffit d'être gentil, plaisanta Kindaichi.

— 'suis gentil, marmonna Kageyama.

Kageyama se baissa à son tour et scruta le chaton, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'enfuie rien qu'à sa vue, mais lorsqu'il resta docilement assis sous la main de Kindaichi, il jugea bon de pouvoir le caresser sur le dos. Et son visage rayonna de plaisir, une nouvelle fois, lorsque l'animal ronronna.

Kindaichi supposa qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé le bon animal de compagnie.

* * *

Parlez-moi de KinKage ou de Kitaichi trio sivouplé.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
